1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a power piston assembly of a brake booster, and particularly relates to a structure for connecting a valve body and a power piston with each other in a power piston assembly of a brake booster.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In a brake booster, generally a valve body and a power piston are separately manufactured and integrally connected to each other through a suitable connector. Conventional connectors which are known include a screw-type connector and a bayonet type connector (Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 56-3056 and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 57-18552).
However, the problem with these connector types is that the assembly of the screw-type is difficult and the manufacturing of the bayonet-type is complicated and therefore expensive. Accordingly, an inexpensive and easy to assemble connector has been therefore eagerly desired.